1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the common cell phone/Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) and its accessories that are combined with and are incorporated into a handbag.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Significant advancements have been made for the cell phone with respect to miniaturization. While a less bulky cell phone unit has the advantage of being easier to store and carry, it is not necessarily easier to use. Currently, cell phones as well as PDA's are stored loosely in handbags or in compartments fashioned from the inner lining. The size reduction of the contemporary cell phone results in the difficulty and awkwardness in accessing a ringing phone within a cluttered handbag in a timely fashion. Outside the handbag, the cell phone becomes even harder to locate.
Holding a cell phone while conversing encumbers one hand and distracts the user from performing other tasks. A headphone attachment successfully resolves this drawback as well as the concern radiation but does so at the expense of miniaturization, ease of handling and storability.